


Game of Thrones Diverges

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark doesn't fit in. She's Divergent. She hides herself away in Dauntless and finds herself losing herself in the gorgeous and mysterious Ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Thrones Diverges

“So who wants to jump first?” Ramsay asked, standing at the front of the group of initiates. Sansa looked around the group, as did all the other initiates. She tugged on the sleeves of her Abnegation grey sweater and steeled her strength before raising her hand, “I’ll go.” 

“Oh looks like the stiff isn’t so stiff after all,” Ramsay said with a chuckle. “Well go ahead little initiate. Let’s see what you got.” Sansa walked up to the hole in the roof, stripping off her sweater before stepping up onto the ledge. She took a deep breath, looked down into the darkness and then back at the people standing gathered behind her. 

“Well Stiff, are you going to jump or not?” the other Dauntless man who’s name she could not for the life of her remember asked her gruffly. She took a breath and looked down again as a buzz of mumbled conversation started behind her. She took another breath, deeper this time and jumped into the darkness. She flailed on her way down and the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on the net and bounced back up. She began to laugh and felt the net move and herself roll towards the edge. She opened her eyes to see a hand being held out to her. She took it and was helped off the net. She steadied herself on her feet and straightened her grey clothing before deciding to look up at the person who had helped her up. She felt her breath catch momentarily. Before her stood one of the most gorgeous men she’d ever seen. He had curly black hair that end just below his chin and his eyes were a dazzling shade of grey. “Welcome to Dauntless,” he said in a voice that was just as mesmerizing as the rest of him. She nodded and they looked at each other for a moment before the second jumper interrupted their intense staring competition. He moved to help the next jumper out of the net. Soon all the initiates but two had jumped down and Ramsay, the man whose name she could not remember and this gorgeous man stood before them all. The group of initiates were given a talk about the upcoming tests to see if they could become full fledged Dauntless or would be doomed to become Factionless before being led to the dorms for the night before their next test. 

The next couple days were tough for Sansa. She had gotten her ass handed to her by one of the other female initiates who was Dauntless. She had had knives thrown at her and not been able to flinch the slightest or risk getting kicked out. Tonight she stood staring at the punching bag in front of her, occasionally giving it half-hearted hits. She felt a calloused hand wrap around her wrist as she brought it back to try and really jab the punching bag. She looked back and gasped softly, “Ghost, I, um…hey.”

He chuckled and shook his head; “You’re doing it wrong. First, never tuck your thumb. Second, you need to put more force behind it. You’re tall but petite so you need to put your whole body behind it.” 

Sansa’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment and started questioning why he was helping her and what he could possibly be trying to get out of this. She shook her head and followed his instructions. He had been the top of his class after all. She hit the bag as he told her to and nodded approvingly, “Better, but I want you to try again. Hit harder this time.” So she did. This continued for a while. She got better and she rose within the rankings of the initiates. Then came her fight with Margaery. She was a transfer from Erudite and vicious. She was stronger than Sansa and a bit older. Sansa steeled herself and used everything Ghost had taught her in the past couple of days, but in the end it hadn’t made a huge difference. Sansa got the crap kicked out of her and ended up unconscious in the med bay for several days. When she woke up, it was the day of their ‘field trip’. Brienne and Mya broke the news to her, she had been disqualified and was out. She was Factionless. 

Sansa shook her head. It couldn’t be true. It couldn’t. She couldn’t be Factionless. This was not how this was supposed to turn out. She could not be Factionless. Sansa decided something in that moment. She wasn’t going to be Factionless. She was going to be Dauntless. She tugged on her boots and jacket before taking off at a sprint for the train tracks. She made it there just as it was beginning to roll away from the Dauntless Headquarters. She started running faster, trying to catch the train. She managed to swing herself up onto the track and was pulled in by Ghost. He smirked down at her and handed her a gun. “What about Ramsay?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about Ramsay,” he said curtly. He moved into the crowd of people a little more and disappeared. Soon Brienne and Mya were at her side and chattering with her. 

The rules were laid out clearly by Ramsay and an example of the “bullets” power was given before the two teams went off on their own to hide their flags. The group was chattering about what to do and what Ramsay’s team was going to do. Where they might hide their flag. Sansa spotted the ferris wheel and climbed up it with Ghost climbing behind her steadily. This would be perfect for their flag. She looked out over the grounds and spotted Ramsay’s team headed to the tower. It was strategic and smart. Ramsay wasn’t stupid. Ghost and Sansa made it back to the ground and formulated a plan with their team. Soon there was a guarding team staying at the ferris wheel while Sansa, Ghost, Brienne, and a few others headed out to the tower.

Before Sansa could register what was happening she was up the stairs of the tower and dangling the flag over the edge of the tower with her green glow stick lighting up the flag and the side of the tower. They had won. 

A few days later as the group of initiates walked into headquarters from an intense sparring session, Sansa told Brienne and Mya she’d meet them in the dorms in a bit. She felt a rough hand grab her wrist and smaller hands grab her around her ankles. She fought against them and it was all blurry. She was sure she was going to die. That was when suddenly the hands were gone and Ghost was there, fighting them off. It seemed like seconds before they were all on the floor and Ghost was guiding her gently towards some unknown location. She was sat down on a bed and cuts treated by skilled hands. She was given a glass of water, medicine and then laid down to sleep. She woke up against several hour later and stood up from the bed. She looked around the room for Ghost for a while before venturing out through the cracked open door. Sansa found him on the balcony that was connected to his room. His back was to her and she found herself once again trying to figure out what he had tattooed on his back. He turned around and looked at her before taking off the t-shirt he was wearing, revealing the intricate tattoo that stretched over the expanse of his back. Down his spine were the symbols of the five factions, which were surrounded by a tribal design. She traced her fingers over the lines. 

As if hearing her question, he spoke, “It’s to remind me not to be one thing. To not just be fearless, but also smart, kind, honest and selfless.” 

He turned around and stared down at her with those sad, grey eyes and she reached up to kiss him. One of his hands cupped her cheek as one of her own tangled in his curls. The kiss deepened and they continued to kiss as the sun finished setting behind them.

Bright light streamed into the room and across Sansa’s face. She groaned and sat up stretching. She looked around and froze. This was not the dorms. She remembered slowly what happened the night before and looked around. She heard a sound from across the room and saw Ghost coming into the room, pulling a shirt over his head. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her. 

“How did you sleep?” he asked.

“I slept fine. Thanks for last night by the way…I appreciate you helping me not get killed or thrown down into the Pit,” Sansa told him. 

Ghost shook his head, “Don’t thank me for it. They were out of line.” 

Sansa shook her head and looked around before getting up. She freshened up and they headed down for that day’s tests. She passed her test and stayed with her fellow initiates to see where everyone stood. She had moved up and was safe now. She wasn’t going to be Factionless. At least for now. 

That night, Sansa found herself knocking on the sliding door of Ghost’s room. It slid open a few moments later to reveal Ghost glad in nothing but a pair of low-slung pants that implied he was getting ready to go to bed. 

“Sansa, what are you doing here?” he asked, stepping back a little.

  


“Honestly? I’m not entirely sure.” She moved into the room and he closed the door behind her. “I just…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the other night and…”

She stopped speaking and stepped closer to him and looking into his eyes for a long moment before reaching up and capturing his lips in a rough kiss. He seems frozen in shock for a moment before returning the kiss with the same amount of fervor that she has put into it. They nip and lick and suck on each other’s lips as they stumble backwards to the bed. She feels her thighs hit the bed first. Soon she is on her back and he is above her, bruising her lips, her neck, and the flesh of her breasts that is exposed. She uses momentum and what he’s taught her to flip them over. She straddles his hips and kisses him, moving to his neck to leave a bruise there with a little more ferocity than is necessary. The kisses are primal and intense. His hand brushes a ticklish spot on her side and the spell is broken by giggles and deep chuckles. Her forehead comes to rest on his as they both laugh. It is a soft moment in a time where she has no time to relax and let her guard down, but she let’s herself relax and enjoy it if only for a few short moments.


End file.
